littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend/Script (Sonic Episode: Blue Moon)
This is the script of the cutscenes from Sonic Episode: Blue Moon in Sonic the Hedgehog ~ Moonlight Legend. Chapter 1: The Moonlight Destiny night at the Moon Kingdom, the Festival of the Sun is being held with fireworks fired up towards the night sky. A large gondola comes in with Princess Serenity walking towards a statue. Sailor Mars then brings in a torch and bestows it to Serenity while she looks at it. She then visualizes a large blast of fire engulfing Moon Kingdom and notices Iblis as it gives a roar. Sailor Mercury: Serenity-sama. What's wrong? Serenity: It... It's alright. We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Silver Millennium, guide and watch over us with your eternal light... lights a flame with the torch that ignites a frame surrounding a pedestal and everyone applauded while fireworks are launched into the sky. Missiles then attacked and everyone panics. Sailor Mars: Oh, crap! We are attacked!! Sailor Jupiter: Everyone!! Cover Serenity!! Sailor Venus: Wait?! What is that?! Egg Carrier then flies over Moon Kingdom and drops off Egg Gunners around Serenity. As they are about to attack, Dr. Eggman appears in his Egg Mobile. Eggman: A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Moon. I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. clutches the cyan Chaos Emerald in her hand. And to take the miracle gems that are the keys to its secret... The Chaos Emerald! Now Princess, this way please. points towards his direction and Serenity stands back. Within a few seconds, blue hurls begin to appear circling around in the air. Sonic: My... That's a pretty snazzy performance there. Serenity: Huh? Is that you...? visualizes Silver the Hedgehog in Sonic's place. It can't be? smiles and attacks the robots, dispatching them all. Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog! up Serenity in his arms and runs off. Serenity: Huh? What do you want? Wait! Eggman: Not that irritating hedgehog again! Attack! begin to fire missiles at Sonic as he runs away. Silver stands over a roof looking towards Sonic. Silver: I finally found him... the Iblis Trigger! is running through the town with Serenity in his arms. Serenity: Umm... Why are you helping me? Sonic: No special reason. over a canal Serenity: Sonic! Sonic and two robots blocks Sonic. Sonic puts Serenity down. Metal Sonic: Sonic! I am back! And I should destroy you! Sonic: What? I though I had defeat you! Serenity: Not today, I swear! Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!! transforms into Sailor Moon and use her Moon Heart Rod to aids Sonic to destroys all of robots, cause Metal Sonic to retreat. Sonic: Not bad! How did you do that? Sailor Moon: Because I was trained to become the Sailor Soldier to protect everyone. Sonic: Well, nice fight! Sonic makes sure no enemies around, he hears Sailor Moon scream and sees Metal Sonic grabbing Sailor Moon from behind. Metal Sonic: Too late, Sonic! Now, the Princess of Moon is ours! Eggman: I'm afraid our little game ends now. Sailor Moon: an arm free Sonic, take this! Moon throws the blue Chaos Emerald to Sonic and he catches it. Sonic: I've got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you! Sailor Moon: I know. Eggman: It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then, you can hold onto it for me! and Metal Sonic flees with Sailor Moon into the Egg Carrier and leaves Moon Kingdom while Sonic watches it. is running through Moon Kingdom's castletown during the day. He hears Tails calling his name and stops. Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Tails! Long time no see! Tails: I'm glad that you're here. I heard that you tried to save the Princess from Dr. Eggman. You're going to rescue her, aren't you? Let me help. I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing! Sonic: OK! With your help, this should be a piece of cake. off Tails: Heh heh. I'll do my best! Sonic Ocean, day. The Egg Carrier flies away as Sonic and Tails watch it. A feather clip falls down from the sky which Sonic picks up. Tails: It looks like the Princess was moved into another location. around Sonic, while Sonic looks at a feather clip. Let's head back to the city! leaves the scene. Sonic clutches the feather clip and follows. Chapter 2: Escape from Dusty Desert a chamber of ancient ruins, Serenity is sitting. She then gets a thought that she remembered from the past. Queen Serenity: You're a good girl, Serenity. Remember, be a strong Sailor Soldier. Don't be a crybaby no matter what happens. and Tails break into the room. Sonic comes in and Tails waves his hand. Serenity: Mr. Sonic! Sonic: Just call me Sonic. hugs Sonic. Now then, are you OK? Serenity: I-I'm so glad that you came... Sonic: I always keep my word. Tails: Sonic! Tails and Serenity turn their attention to the Egg Cerberus who is sealed in a caged. Eggman then appears. Dr. Eggman: It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, a hedgehog to be more precise... The Princess of Moon is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster. Sonic: Tails! Tails: Got it! Let's go! the sunset of Dusty Desert, a large hoard of Egg Gunner robots are flying towards somewhere, possibly towards Sonic, Tails, and Serenity. Sonic: How long is this going to go on? Tails: Let's split up. I'll get their attention, and you take the Princess. nods and turns his head towards Tails. Sonic: OK. You be careful, Tails. Tails: Leave it to me! files off and Sonic holds Serenity. Sonic: Hold on tight! Serenity: Ok! runs off with Serenity. runs as he holds Serenity through some plains and runs up a hill. As he reaches towards a peak, he then stops and places Serenity. Serenity: I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help... and notices Sonic having a cut in his arm. You're hurt! Sonic: It's nothing. then checks his arm for any injury. Serenity: Don't say that. then uses some fabrics as a bandage to cover the injury. I'm sorry. It's all my fault... Sonic: Smile. then waves his index finger. A butterfly flies towards his nose and Serenity smiles. Serenity lightly flicks the butterfly and it flies away. Your smile... That's all I need. then walks along the hill and Serenity follows him. Sonic: Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster. Is that why he's after you? Serenity: Yes. The name of the sun god our country honors is Solaris... flashback of the festival plays in the background. It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. background shifts to Serenity's vision of Iblis from before. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. returns to normal. 10 years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury... I was a child then, so I don't remember it very well. I lost my mother then... And now that man is trying to cause the same disaster again... What can I do? then Sonic grabs Serenity's hand and runs together. Sonic? Sonic! Sonic, wait! I can't run that fast! Sonic: Don't worry. Just raise your head and run! continuing running. It then fades into another scene Feels great, doesn't it? Serenity: Yes. I-I've never run so fast before... Sonic: Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, then run! grabs Serenity's hand, then the camera points towards the sky and fades. Chapter 3: The White Hedgehog, Silver Appears and Serenity are walking in Moon Kingdom and they suddenly stopped. Sonic notices an attack towards them and Sonic holds Serenity and jumps avoids it. Silver: I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger. Your actions will condemn us all. Sonic: Who are you? Silver: My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you! is weak from their fight and Serenity is looking at him. Sonic: Hey. psychokinetically attacks Sonic, knocking him towards a building and falls down to the ground with his knees hitting it. Sonic breathes as Silver approaches towards him. Silver: Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world? Sonic's hands appear behind Serenity. Sonic: What do you... mean? Silver: It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed! screams. He sees Metal Sonic capturing her Metal Sonic: Too late, Sonic! Thank you for present! Sonic: Serenity!? Wait! tries to go after Serenity but Silver attacked Sonic again. Silver: Don't you dare turn your back on me! It's time I finally put an end to this! tries to attack but Amy appears. Amy: Stop! Silver: Amy? Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission! Amy: Absolutely not! stands up. Sonic: Thanks Amy. I appreciate it. begins to flee and chase after Metal Sonic. Amy: Leave it to me. and Tails arrived at a seaport and encountered Knuckles. Knuckles is seen holding a card. Sonic: Knuckles. Knuckles: I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city. a card to Sonic. He wanted to give this to you. looks at the card and a holographic message from Eggman shows up. Dr. Eggman (via card): Sonic the Hedgehog. If you want me to return the Princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis. recording ends and Sonic hand back the card back to Knuckles and he puts it to the ground. Knuckles: Huh. He's pretty cocky. the card Tails: It's most definitely a trap. I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement. Sonic: at his Chaos Emerald. I'm going. Tails: Sonic? Sonic: Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Serenity is. I think I should thank him personally. Tails, and Knuckles arrive at Eggman's base. Dr. Eggman: You're late. zoom from Eggman Knuckles: Well, we had to deal with your little pets. Sonic: Where's Serenity? Dr. Eggman: My, aren't we impatient... Sonic grabs a tied Serenity and is holding her by his buster. Serenity: Sonic! and his friends get ready to fight. Dr. Eggman: Ah ah. You better not move. Metal Sonic: Now, the Chaos Emerald... or say goodbye for the Princess of Moon takes his Chaos emerald out. Place it there. points to a capsule that rises from the ground while Serenity shakes her head. Serenity: 'No...don't do it...please...' places the Emerald in the capsule. Eggman then presses a button. Dr. Eggman: Hmph! pink force field generates from the ceiling, surrounding Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Tails: Huh!? Wha-!? Knuckles: Wha!? tries punching the field but gets knocked back. Dr. Eggman: It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype. gasps while Eggman laughs and pulls a handle. With this machine. I'll be able to control the flow of time itself! Tails and Knuckles are being sucked upwards by the machine. Sonic: Whooah! Tails: Ahhhhh! Knuckles: Arrrrrhhhh! force field disappears along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Serenity leans against the window. Dr. Eggman: Rest assured... They're not dead... yet. They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. But my machine still requires some fine-tuning. In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete, is your Sailor Soldier's power. Serenity: My Sailor Soldier's power? Dr. Eggman: Yes, I can finally complete my plans... Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds, and you... The Princess of Moon and the Mysterious Silver Crystal. That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the world. So, you would be wise to remain on my "good" side. and Metal Sonic walks off and camera zooms to Serenity. Serenity: 'Oh, Sonic, Sailor Soldiers...please come back and rescue me' Chapter 4: Trap in the Future a ruined future of the same location, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles fall down from the machine in the top of the room. Sonic lands on his feet, Tails lands on his rump and Knuckles lands on his head. Tails: Boy, do I feel dizzy... around Where are we? approaches the group from a higher ledge. Rouge: Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys. Tails and Knuckles look up and see Shadow and Rouge. Tails: Rouge! Shadow! Rouge: Hi. Long time no see! Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge look over the ruins of Crisis City. Shadow: This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline. Tails: The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time! Sonic: Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here. Knuckles: a rock Now, how can we get back to our own time? Shadow: You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy. Sonic: I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will... Shadow: Yes, but that alone is insufficient. Sonic: Okay Shadow. It looks like we need to work together. nods. Tails and Knuckles wonder about in a corridor of a ruined building. Knuckles: No matter where we go, all we see are ruins. How can this be our future? trio turned to look at their surroundings. Tails: How could it come to this? notices gas flowing from a room that is slightly opened. The trio then turned to have a peak to discover what's happening. Silver: Could it be true? (under Shadow's appearance), Silver and Blaze can be seen standing in front of a large database computer. If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved? Mephiles: Nods. The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world. presses a key. The screen then displayed screenshots from the present timeline. And you have this person to blame. grabs his purple Chaos Emerald out. Silver takes a hold of it and stares at it. The background shifts to a stream of fire surrounding Sonic. Silver: I see it! So, That blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger? Blaze: Blue hedgehog... Mephiles: I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive. forms an purple orb in his hands that expands, covering Silver and Blaze along with him and then disappeared out of sight. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles approach towards the computer. Knuckles: What the... Who was that guy? He looked just like Shadow... Tails: Th-This is terrible! on the keys. According to the data, the Princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman! Apparently Eggman's battleship exploded! on the keys. The date of this incident was... two days after the Festival of the Sun! Sonic: If we don't return in time, Serenity will die onboard Eggman's battleship. That means... Tails: Yeah... I think so. punches his hands together in frustration while Tails types on the keys. Chapter 5: Fiery Iblis Attack! Flame Core, Shadow and Rouge meet with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Rouge: You guys are so slow. Look. shows the green Chaos Emerald. Tails: A Chaos Emerald! You've already found one! Rouge: Well now... I may not look It, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna I know. Knuckles: up in Rouge's face What? and walks away Shadow: Have you guys discovered anything? Tails: Um, yeah. into the distance I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but... Rouge: You mean we've got to go through there? Knuckles: up in Rouge's face If you don't like it, you can stay here. Rouge: You've got to be kidding! walks away. Sonic: Don't be late. Shadow: away Same to you. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge run off-screen. a volcanic pool, Rouge flies away from Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles up to the cyan Chaos Emerald floating in the air. Rouge: I've found a Chaos Emerald! Shadow: Don't touch it! springs out of the lava. Rouge flies back to the group. Rouge: What? What's this? swings at the group. defeating Iblis, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge gathered together. Sonic and Shadow pull out a Chaos Emerald each, preparing to use Chaos Control. They nod at each other. Sonic and Shadow: Chaos Control! Chaos Emeralds begin flashing rapidly and emit a white swirling light into the air that transforms into a blue swirling portal suspended in mid-air. Sonic proceeds towards the portal while Tails and Knuckles follow. Rouge flies into the air and turns to Shadow. Rouge flies to the portal while Shadow turns around. Chapter 6: Racing at Radical Train blue swirling portal appears at some place in Azabu Juban and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles come out through it before disappearing. Tails: Oww... Knuckles: Looks like we make it back in one piece. Tails: Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else? Sonic: Those two can take care of themselves. spots a Nikkei newspaper lying on the ground and proceeds to read it. Tails and Knuckles also move towards Sonic to read the newspaper as well. Train, day. Sonic is running away while carrying Serenity. Serenity: I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to! jumps to the side as an energy is fired by Silver. Sonic: ...You again. Silver: This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger... must die! Serenity: Sonic... fires an energy blast which Sonic dodges. Silver then grabs Sonic in a psychokinetic hold, paralyzing him. Metal Sonic: So how was your little walk, Princess? Sonic appears and grabs Serenity before flying away. Serenity: Nooooooo!!! Sonic: Serenity! Silver: his hold on Sonic It's time to end this! jumps between Sonic and Silver, freeing Sonic. Silver: Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way? Shadow: I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog. gives Shadow a thumbs up and runs away. Shadow and Silver prepare to fight each other. Egg Mobile flies overhead above some plains. Serenity is standing on the Egg Mobile Dr. Eggman: Now stop it. You have no where to go. Serenity: I would rather die than be your prisoner again! Dr. Eggman: Hmph! So, what are you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump? on the ground, Sonic is seen running towards Metal Sonic. Serenity: Farewell. leans back and falls off the Egg Mobile, leaving Eggman stunned. Dr. Eggman: Huh? Sonic attempt to capturing Serenity. But Sonic catches Serenity in his arms. Serenity: Sonic! You saved me! Dr. Eggman: Grrrrrr! You won't get away that easily! Metal Sonic: Mission failed! You will pay for this, Sonic! Chapter 7: Serenity and Sonic, Will You Be There the Forest, Sonic walks while holding Serenity's hand. Serenity stops to catch her breath. Sonic: That was a gutsy move back there! Serenity: Well, I was desperate... and um... I just had to get away. I owe you a lot, Sonic... Sonic: Uh... turns to see a large hoard of Egg Gunners flying towards his direction. I'll head into the jungle! Serenity: OK! carries Serenity in his arms and takes off. within the Forest, Sonic, with Serenity in his arms, is running through the lush jungle. Serenity: It looks like we've lost them. Sonic: I'll settle things here. Serenity, you should go back to the castle. Serenity: OK... makes a turn to the right. Sonic? stop by a lake surrounded by green grass and numerous trees. It's so beautiful! I've never seen so many flowers before! Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before? Sonic: Yeah. Serenity: Once you defeat Eggman... you'll leave, won't you? nods Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be myself... an ordinary girl. Sonic: It sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy. Serenity: It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really... The same love my late father and mother had... scene flashbacks to the Queen Serenity sitting on a chair gently stroking a younger Serenity's forehead. Queen Serenity: Don't cry, Serenity. Become a strong queen who doesn't be a crybaby no matter what happens. flashback ends. Serenity: And so, I do my best to protect my country. I understand everything my parents said to me now. Sonic, if you leave here to go on another adventure... Remember this place. Sonic: Definitely. suddenly strays away for a few moments. Serenity? Serenity: I'm fine... Sorry. (I mustn't cry... I can't...) quickly hugged Sonic before it seemed that she was about to cry. Serenity: Please, don't leave me, Sonic... Sonic: Serenity... smile. Moon Kingdom, a Moon Castle Royal Guard is conversing with two citizens. A shadow of the Egg Carrier is seen and the three turn to look at the Egg Carrier flying above the city. Citizens begin to panic as Eggman makes his announcement. Dr. Eggman: Princess Serenity, ruler of Moon Kingdom... By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions. Cream and Cheese is seen in the crowd witnessing the Egg Carrier before turning to run away. Meet me at the specified point alone 4 o'clock today. Failure to do so on time, Will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain! stands outside in the balcony of her castle who listened to this. Sailor Venus: Serenity-sama...! Sailor Mercury: You cannot leave this place right now! Serenity: I cannot allow harm to come to my people. the Egg Carrier flies closer in the background, Serenity turns to leave. She stops. Sailor Mars: Serenity-sama...! Serenity: It is my duty as Princess of the Moon and Sailor Soldier to go... There is no other choice. Sailor Jupiter: But, Serenity-sama! No! continues walking. Chapter 8: Mission Comes at Hope traps Serenity inside the Egg Carrier and she is seen sitting on a chair. Dr. Eggman: You've wasted so much of my time. If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have to do this. Serenity: What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster? Dr. Eggman: Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris? Solaris's secrets are in his Illusion Silver Crystal. His power... can change time, and even manipulate the fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future! Serenity: You wish... to rule over... Time? Dr. Eggman: Yes. Truly. And the secret... It remains dormant in you, Princess. Eggman proceeds to his ship's interface and begins inputting commands. The Princess of Moon and the seven Chaos Emeralds... Once I have everything, the fate of the world will change. And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead. Metal Sonic: Dr. Eggman. The Chaos Emerald is located. Dr. Eggman: Finally... Now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald. is running through plains when his path is suddenly intercepted by several Egg Gunner robots. Sonic halts to a stop while the robots approach towards him and prepare to attack when a green aura suddenly surrounds all of them, disabling them from moving. Silver and Prince Endymion appears and psychokinetically pushes them away, destroying them in the process. Silver: You look like you're in a hurry. Sonic: ... So what's going on? Endymion: Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue my love, now. nods and the two run off. the Egg Carrier, an alarm is going off. Eggman frantically is typing keys at his interface while Serenity watches. Dr. Eggman: Huh? The engines are malfunctioning. stands up. What's this? Stop all engines now! pounds on his interface. ...Why is this happening? Metal Sonic: Dr. Eggman! The Egg Carrier's system has overwhelmed! There's no way to stop it right now! Dr. Eggman: No! Damn it! We're about to crash! section of the Egg Carrier from outside bursts into flames, emitting smoke. Later then, the Egg Carrier is seen from Kingdom Valley (with both sides now ignited) losing altitude and then explodes into an orange tint behind a mountain. Sonic arrives at the moment with Silver, Blaze and Endymion right behind him. Sonic: Serenity! watches the incident in sadness falling to his knees and pounds the ground in anger. He's too late. Both Moon Kingdom's sovereign and his arch-enemy have been killed. Endymion: Serenity.... Why...? How could I tell everyone that my love is a goner?! No! Why! Silver: Wait, there's still a way to change this. turns around. If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her. Endymion: Silver was right. You have to save my lover with all cost. Sonic: I understand. and Sonic both grab their Chaos Emeralds out and approach each other. Sonic and Silver: Chaos Control! two emeralds glow forming a white swirling light in the air, forming a blue swirling portal suspended in mid-air. Sonic turns to the portal and tosses his Chaos Emerald to Silver. Sonic: Silver. I can handle this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere to go, right? Silver: You... Sonic: I'll make sure to change Serenity's fate. And that in turn, should change your future, too. nods. Thank you, Silver! Silver: Yeah... Just save her. Endymion: We believe in you, Blue Hedgehog. leaps into the portal. Chapter 9: Moonlight Smile, Happiness Blue Wind blue swirling portal appears at Moon Kingdom and Sonic comes out of it. He hears a bell ringing and looks at a clock, reading noon. Not much time. He quickly regroups with Tails and Knuckles and heads for the Egg Carrier's hangar in Aquatic Base. Egg Carrier mother computer: Thrust increasing. Engine output at maximum. Course plotted. Carrier is seen preparing to depart from Aquatic Base. Gate open. Lifting off. machines holding the Egg Carrier in place detaches. The Egg Carrier proceeds to take off. Just then, Sonic is seen running along a bridge above the Egg Carrier and jumping onto the craft, landing just on its metal tail. The Egg Carrier zooms off. the Egg Carrier, an alarm is going off while Eggman is frantically typing at the Egg Carrier's interface. Dr. Eggman: ...Why is this happening? Metal Sonic: All systems has been jammed. Dr. Eggman: Noooooo!! Sonic: Playtime's over. appears and Serenity runs to his side. Serenity: Sonic! Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up! transforms into Sailor Moon once again Sailor Moon: I am the pretty Guardian in a sailor suit who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you! Sonic: This ship is about to crash. Too bad, Eggman. throws a tantrum and growls in frustration. Dr. Eggman: Aaaarrrrgh!! I'm not finished yet! Metal Sonic: Surrender! Or die in the hell!! and Sailor Moon fights against Metal Sonic one more time and defeat him. Dr. Eggman: Damn it! Look what have you done to my last copy of you! Now you will be finished!! summons Egg Wyvern and fights them. But once again, Sonic defeat Eggman with powered-up Super Sailor Moon. the Egg Carrier, Sonic is carrying Sailor Moon in his arms as he runs to escape from the ship. Outside, the front section of the Egg Carrier explodes into flames and breaks off. Sailor Moon: Sonic! Moon points to a burning debris soaring through the air. Sonic: Aren't you worried? Sailor Moon: "If you have time to worry, then run," right? front section of the Egg Carrier explodes. Sonic (with Sailor Moon in his arms) takes a run off and jump from one piece of debris of the Egg Carrier to another. He lands on the wing to jump to a cliff and attempts to jump high into the air, only for them to start falling. Sailor Moon uses her Moon Stick to launches a pure-white energy blast to push Sonic and herself up to solid ground as they rolled along the ground. Sailor Moon lies on the ground while Sonic walks over to her and lends his hand for her to get up. Sonic and Sailor Moon begin laughing. Sonic: Nice smile! and Sailor Moon turn to look over at the horizon. End of Sonic Episode!! Category:Scripts Category:Video game scripts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend scripts